


Growing Pains

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: Kids, Klaine Hiatus Madness, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 3 of Klaine Hiatus Madness - Life's A Beach</p><p>Blaine has a daughter-induced freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little something for For Day 3 of Klaine Hiatus Madness - Life's A Beach (the beach element got a way from me bit :P)
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr at twelvemorestopsandhome

“Oh, no way. Not happening.” Blaine crosses his arms in front of his chest. “you are not leaving this house in that.”

Bringing his fifteen-year-old daughter and her friends to the beach house was a horrible, horrible idea.

“You did not just say that.”

“Don’t get sassy with me, miss. I’m your father, you have to listen to me. That’s how this thing works.” Blaine has to stop himself from snapping his fingers.

Lizzy Hummel-Anderson looks down at her polka dot bikini and denim shorts. “What else am I-”

“Look,” Blaine raises his hands. “you’re here with your friends and…I know what teenage boys are like, I was one!”

“Still acts like one sometimes.” Kurt snickers, appearing at his husband’s side. “You look great Liz.”

“I didn’t say she didn’t look great. Just. Kurt, you’re meant to agree with me.” Blaine goes back to crossing his arms.

“Dad?!” Lizzy looks at Kurt with pleading eyes.

“Blaine, everything that needs to be covered is covered and it’s 90 degrees outside. She’s good.” Kurt reasons

Blaine looks from Lizzy to Kurt and back to Lizzy.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, you may go.”

“Woo!” Lizzy whoops, kisses both her dads and runs out the patio door.

“You’re a soft touch.” Blaine laments.

“Hey, she’s 15 going on 16. Boys are going to get in line.”

“Did you just para-phrase The Sound of Music?”

Kurt smiles with a indulgent nod and begins picking up towels that have been left around the living area.

“She’s growing up too fast.” Blaine is now full on sulking.

“I bet you’re the first parent who has ever said that.” Kurt teases, tossing him a towel to fold.

“I just don’t like what’s going to come next.” Blaine admits.

“Surely, we’re over the worst of it.” Kurt says hopefully. “Remember the…”

“I’d rather we didn’t.”

“And the-”

“Don’t say it”

“ _Menstruation_ ”

“No.”

“It’s a perfectly normal,  _horrific_  fact of life for women.”

“Our poor baby.” Blaine looks wistfully out the door.

“I’m really glad we’re both men.” Kurt throws Blaine a sincere look.

“Well yes, it is pretty central to this whole set-up.” It’s Blaine’s turn to tease, gesturing to them both and then the beach house around them.

“Oh my god.” Blaine says suddenly, causing Kurt to whip his head around ‘What? What’s wrong?”

“What if one of those boys try to talk to me about sex.” Blaine says slowly, eyes wide as if imaging the scene.

“I’m fairly certain that isn’t common practice, sweetheart.” Kurt laughs “You’re a special case Blaine Anderson”

“Sometimes, I can’t believe your dad still talks to me.” Blaine shakes his head, eyes still wide.

“Can I bring my Kindle to the beach?” Calum shouts out as he emerges up the hallway.

“At your own risk” Kurt shouts back.

“I’ll risk it.” he shrugs. “You look stressed, Pop.” he pats Blaine on the back as he passes.

Blaine wraps both arms around his son as he passes pulling him in to a side ways hug. “You have to stay twelve forever, you hear me? Your sister is lost to me but you can stay young and innocent forever okay?”

“Are you going to start singing?” Calum asks struggling from Blaine’s grip. “Oh, this is about Lizzy and boys, isn’t it?”

“Why? What has she said?!” Blaine screeches.

“Blaine, unhand our son.” Kurt demands calmly.

“Sorry Cal.” Blaine murmurs, letting his laughing son go.

“What are you reading?” Kurt, gestures to the Kindle, throwing an arm around his now freed son.

“It’s-”

“It’s that Mark kid, isn’t it?” Blaine says darkly from the arm chair, face resting on his fist.

“We’ve known Mark Singer for 10 years, babe.” Kurt reminds his husband “he’s hardly ‘that Mark kid’.”

“It’s him.” Blaine nods to himself.

“Papa’s gone mad hasn’t he?” Calum stage whispers.

“Yes, yes he has.” Kurt pulls Calum to him dramatically.

“Watch this.” Calum properly whispers “Pop?” he asks sweetly.

“Eh…yeah son?” Blaine doesn’t turn his head, still lost in thought at his daughter’s apparent impending dating life.

“There’s this  _girl_ …” Calum says slowly, winking at Kurt.

“What?” Blaine wipes his head around. “No. No? You’re twelve. No. Kurt, stop laughing.”


End file.
